Contractor develops research-grade cranberry and placebo products and provides them to NIH supported grantees in appropriately coded packaging. Cranberry and placebo products will be used in multiple randomized, controlled clinical trials to study the role of cranberry in the prevention and treatment of urinary tract infections (UTIs) and other infections or conditions such as dental plaque. In addition, products will be used to examine bioavailability and interaction of cranberry with antibiotics.